Beautiful Mess (English version)
by Lazuli 2B
Summary: ...and Steve would have begged for He do it, instead of lying in that space of the street, with the left leg apparently broken, for the angle where it was, with various lacerations in his arms, hands and face, in addition, that cut in the temple what bled so much, staining his blond hair...


**Hi! , this is my second Henry Danger's "one shot" that I traduce, so I really hope that I made it well, and sorry for any mistake.**

**I hope that you will like it !**

* * *

Beautiful Mess (English version)

Steve was bored or ¿Tired?, He wasn't really know, his day hasn't been the best, beginning with a bad night through the job, then, one of the main pipes of his house exploded of the nothing, inundated all his garden and while He tried to repaired, He was received a call from his boss, saying that for staff's absence He has to work on Friday, that was his free day and now, He was driven his car to his office to 24 miles for hour o that was he thinks, He hadn't energy for be sure, He was felt that would fall sleep at any moment, so He decided or rather begged the music help him, so that under his eyes toward his phone, which was in the border of the codriver seat, He was almost sure that the USB cable, for connecting it to car's radio, should be in the glove box, but first, He should reach his phone. He aparted his view of the road a few minutes, action that in other moment he would considered incorrect, and lengthened his hand for take the phone, however, He heard a horn and realizes that was deviating for the road, at the same time that without wishing, He pushed the phone until this one fall out the seat, He continue saw the road until to be sure that the car wasn't deviated for the road or had to the intention of keeping in straight line, When He was sure of that , He realized that brought near to a traffic light, however that road's part was almost deserted and the transit signal still was in green light, so that He was aparted his view of the road, again, and He bowed all He can for take the phone, Was complicated and swear that the destiny mocking him, but When He take the phone, He heard a hit and a female scream that sounded a lot of afraid, then his foot hit the brake without thinking about and slowly straightened up until can observe through the windshield.

First, He felt relieved, Was He imagined? but, right away He received an answer and an almost heart attack at the same time, because looking at front there wasn't nothing neither nobody, but, when looking to his left, He realized a girl apparently 16 or 17 years old, she was standing there, watching with scare and badly hidden desperation a somewhere in front his car bonnet, His brain did not have to connected the cables for understand what happened. He had hit someone.

After at seemed 3 evergreen seconds, He had the audacity of keep his left hand off steering wheel and open the driver door, He left the car slowly, He didn't know what to do, neither what to say, then, He look the front part of his car and saw a boy apparently the same age of the girl, but unlike she, He didn't show afraid, neither desperation in his expression, in little words, the boy's face didn't expressed some emotion, and Steve would have begged for He do it, instead of lying in that space of the street, with the left leg apparently broken, for the angle where it was, with various lacerations in his arms, hands and face, in addition that cut in the temple what bled so much, staining his blond hair and that was the moment in which Steve's attention realized about the high School that was side the street, How He wasn't realized before?, almost at the same time He realized that both guys wore backpack, although of course the one that belonged the boy was thrown at his side, surely with the impact caused for Steve's car. After looking for an excuse that didn't make feel him like the worst person in the universe, His brain too discovered that there were a whole group of students piled up at the High School's entrance, They were observing all the event with worry and scare at the same time, at once, when Steve look up, not knowing what he hope found, He realized that the traffic light was in red light. Surely the guys saw the car, but They hoped that like every rational person the driver brake the car when the traffic light showed the red light, they dind't count on that driver didn't paid attention for any traffic signal, because He was more worried for take a damned cellphone.

-Henry!-

His thoughts were interrupted for that scream, Steve's head turn automatically in the voice's direction and realized that that sound had come of the girl, the one that wasn't longer standing in the left side, in some moment, that lost between his desperate thoughts, she had knelt beside the blond boy.

Steve had no idea yet of what to do and that was the precisely moment when that his vocal chords tried to make a sound.

-I…-

Steve didn't know what words planned get out his mouth and neither have time of think deeply about it, because his sentence was interrupted for the girl's voice, that looking at him directly and with a furious fire reflected in her brown eyes, said:

-What are you think that are you doing?! – Call an ambulance, now! -

Steve's brain didn't have to think it twice for looking for his cellphone that still held in his right hand, unlocked the display and dial the known emergency's numbers.

-911, Which is your emergency? - a female voice spoke for the phone and Steve didn't know what to say, again.

\- I…- Why He didn't stop repeat that monosyllable? What was supposed that He would say? " I hit a boy with my car and now I call an ambulance and it seems me so ironic because a part of me want to run away and pretending that nothing happened, but the other part want to kick me until feel the same pain that probably felt the boy with the impact", because definitely all this is his fault and this is a mistake that He doesn't know how to sort it.

\- Sir, are you here? -, the female voice spoke again.

\- Eh… I… I mean… a boy , a boy was hit by a car, I need an ambulance-

-Sorry, but I need the address-

\- Eh yeah… I-, Steve look both sides of the street and didn't found the street's names, until finally his eyes focused the sign that indicates the high School's name " Swellview High School".

\- In front Swellview High School-

\- An ambulance be there in five minutes-, was the last answer that Steve heard formulate to the female voice, before cut the communication, Steve did the same with his phone and repeated the last words hear it.

\- An ambulance be here in five minutes-

The words were addressed to the girl and He is sure of they sounded like an apology, but Steve didn't feel better, even so, she didn't seem to be listening him or at least she didn't pay more attention to him, well still she was knelt beside the boy, whose name apparently was Henry, because she didn't stop repeat that name, as if calling him by name was enough for he could be ok, however, the boy didn't look very well. Steve wasn't a doctor, his profession didn't even approaching, but He was sure that the Henry's paleness was not something healthy.

-Charlotte? What… what was happened? ¿What was happened to Henry? -

Another boy appeared and the girl, that apparently called Charlotte, looked up and observed the voice's owner. Steve realized that her eyes didn't longer showed that furious fire like before, now, her eyes were scared and not even tried to hidden it, in fact they seemed glassy and they boy, who even was standing, dropped the backpack that he carried and He knelt for hug the girl, whose curly hair was moved for the force with which her friend hugged her.

-Jasper…-, Charlotte's voice seemed so little and was almost impossible think that was same that have ordered call for an ambulance, before.

\- Don't worry, You don't have to explain it, I think that I already understand what happened-, Jasper said and looked from the car to the blond boy and then to Steve, almost with desperate as asking for an explication, however, all that left Steve's mouth were the same words that He was repeated a while ago.

\- An ambulance be here in five minutes-, didn't make feel him better.

Jasper released his friend, but don't take away a hand for her shoulder, acting like a support and He started to calling Henry, too, but not just for his name, Steve heard some phrases like: - Everything will be ok, Hen!, - You will be ok-

While, Charlotte had placed, with care, one of her hands on one of her blond friend's hurts, trying give some support, surely begging for Henry felt that.

Passed five minutes and the ambulance didn't appear and Steve was about to panic, What if Henry, had some internal damage? What if this wait was fatal for him? Could He lives with boy's death in his conscious?

Then he heard the knowed and always characteristic ambulance's siren and that didn't take away all his fear, but he felt a spectacular relief. After a few seconds more, his eyes focused the ambulance, this stopped almost next his car and various paramedics got out, half a second later, one of they approach and asked him with a voice that showed authority and required answers.

-Is the car yours? –

-Eh…yeah…yeah…I-

-Save the answers, when the police come here, you can give it, they come here in 2 minutes, maximum-

-No-, another voice interrupted the little conversation with the paramedic, Steve observed to Charlotte approach to them, seemed very affected, but that didn't prevent that her eyes showed seriousness, behind her, Jasper hurried to reach her.

\- Char what are you doing?-

\- You come with us-, said Charlotte without even bothering in answer his friend-

-Wh…Why?-, asked Steve, without can hidden his fear.

-This is your fault, so you will come to the hospital in your car, because I am sure that didn't receive any damaged or in case of your car has to stay, for investigation or whatever that doing the police first. You will be take an autobus, but you will come to the hospital, cause anything what will happen, whatever it is, you have to respond. –

-The police…-, the paramedic talked, but the girl cut his phrase.

-They can interrogate him after and if they didn't find him, well, is like He have run away right? It will be worst for the sir-, Charlotte turned to come back next to the ambulance with his friend following her, while Steve was stayed with his mouth open didn't know what to do, looked to the paramedic, who seemed surprised too and He made a shrug before come back to his job.

In that moment Steve realized that some cars continued on the road, at least, by the other road, Steve spotted in the distance what it seemed like a taxi and quickly beckoned to stop, the taxi did it and after check that He has money, Steve got into the car's back seat and said to the driver.

-When the ambulance leaves, please follow it-

The taxi driver seemed have the intention of aske what was happening, but after look many times between Steve and the accident's scene, He conformed with said:

-Ok-

The ambulance took a few minutes more to start and leave directly to the hospital, Steve didn't see Henry's friends, so that supposed that both, Charlotte and Jasper, had gone in the ambulance, Steve knew that maybe He can have asked if He could go in the ambulance too, but honestly He didn't want to see the damaged that He caused. Charlotte was right, all was his fault and probably He shouldn't be spending energy in keep thinking about find an excuse for what happened, He should respond, just like the girl had said, Steve was ready to respond, whatever happens, however, that didn't avoid that He begging to any God who was listening for the boy to be fine, or at least, he will recover over time, maybe that reduce a little Steve's fault. Henry was only sixteen or seventeen years old, for sure He planned go out his friends in the afternoon, go with his family somewhere, do his homework or any activity that the boys of his age do, undoubtedly He no idea that he would end being taken to a hospital cause be hit by a car, whose driver was a smart enough to get distracted in the street's middle.

The taxi driver didn't ask any questions, while follow the ambulance or didn't know how to formulate it. When they arrived to the hospital, Steve had to gather all the courage that he was left for pay the taxi, get out of the car and through the front hospital's door for face the mess that himself caused.

The first that He did it, was to went to the receptionist; the ambulance definitely had already arrived at least five minutes before, cause the taxi had to stop in 2 traffic lights, making him feel even worst, while the emergency vehicle could advance without problem.

When he was approaching to the reception, the woman behind the counter, approximately 30 years old, gave him a smile, surely She did it with every person that approached, a way of reassure in case of a relative or acquaintance is seriously injured and hospitalized in that place, but that action didn't work with Steve, because this mess was his fault and that was a thought that apparently didn't want to leave his mind.

-What can I help you? - asked the woman.

\- Eh… yeah I… a boy…his name is Henry…-, What was his last name? Steve wasn't sure of it has been mentioned and if they did it, He really didn't pay attention.

-I think that you need to be more specific-, commented the woman with a smile that still maintained.

-I'm…I'm sorry, I don't know his last name, He was hit by a car… recently, the ambulance must have arrived as five minutes ago-

\- Oh, of course! Yeah, there isn't any report yet, maybe you should stay at waiting room until we have some report-, said the woman while with his right arm pointed to a hallway no far away of there, almost like it was a habit or tradition pointed exactly the same place. Steve asked himself: How many times a day She would have to pointed that place for a lot of different people? How many times a day would have to see all that worried faces?

While He walking to the place pointed by the receptionist, Steve couldn't avoid beg, another time, because the boy he had run over was fine or even most important, He was alive, even so, He knew that whatever happens. He could never forget the image of the boy laying in the road, injured, pale, so much quiet for a boy of his age. When He was at the pointed place, his thoughts were interrupted, again, by a voice that by now He knew quite well.

-Yes, that is the hospital, don't worry Ms. Hart any news that We got, I will inform you right away… -

Charlotte was talking on the phone in waiting room corner, while her friend, Jasper, was in one of the chairs, looking to the floor, surely He couldn't get the image of the accident out of his mind, too.

Charlotte realized his presence, but just gave him a look that Steve didn't how to interpret and being unable of hold on his look with her, He sit in one of the first row's chair, netx to a sixty years old, approximately, woman, for the white hair that adorned her head. The Ms. observed him and gave him a smile, why everybody smiled?

-I am here for my grandchild-, The woman said. Steve didn't know what to say and just observed her back.

\- His parents died when he was six years old, I am practically his only family, He is sixteen years old, his classmates bother him, today they pulled him by the stairs, an accident, according to their point of view-

\- He will be ok? -, asked Steve without thought about it, for that He was surprised when heard his voice formulate that question.

-Fortunately, the doctors said that they just want to be sure that everything will be ok, He received a blow to the head, but He was awake from the accident until when He was taken here, that was a good signal-

Steve couldn't avoid think that Henry received a blow to the head too and in addition was bleeding, He had was unconscious, at least during everything witnessed, Steve asked himself if maybe Henry had was awake in the ambulance. Giving a smile to the woman next to him, Steve change his position for can look back, trying to decipher by the Charlotte and Jasper's faces if would be timely make that question, however, they didn't pay attention to him because they were talking between them, at seems something private for that low they talked, Steve a little disappointed, change his position, again, almost the instant that He heard Jasper's voice.

-Alright I will call Ray-

Steve listened him stand up and walking, probably to the corner where Charlotte was, after a seconds he listened him talking on the phone.

-Hi Ray, I am Jasper-

-Yeah, yeah, I know that you know that I'm Jasper-

-No, they didn't arrest me again-

-Eh… Ray something bad happened-

-Is Henry-

-He…He was hit by a car-

-No, I don't joke, you know that I wouldn't joke with something like this, he is my best friend-

-Yeah, I send you the address by message-

-Yeah, whatever what we will know I will communicate you, I promise-

\- And Ray, for you to know, Henry will be fine, He is, He is Henry, I know that He wouldn't give up so easy-

Jasper cut the communication and Steve still didn't feel better, He asked himself Who was Ray?

After 20 minutes, Steve listened several steps by the hall that conduced to the waiting room, after a seconds a couple appeared, a tall man and a blond woman, next to a 13 years old blond girl. Just entered the woman's eyes traveled all the room until localized the correct person and go directly to her while said with a voice that showed reassure.

-Charlotte-

The blond girl, her daughter Steve supposed, and her husband followed her. Steve changed his position, another time for know what's happened in the back.

The blond woman was hugging Charlotte, then she made the same with Jasper and when she let him go, said with a voice that showed desperation.

-What happened? –

\- Henry saved me-, Charlotte starting to talk and after sighing to cheer herself to keep talking, continued:

\- We were leaving high school, I go ahead because I had to go through the store to buy an ingredients that my mom asked for, Henry offered to accompany me, we were crossing the street, the traffic light was in red for the cars, I saw that only there was one so I crossed without seeing, while I took the note from my pocket and verified everything I had to buy, I supposed that the car would stop, Henry surely thought the same, He was behind me, when I had already crossed more than half of the road I felt that Henry pushed me and before of I can even get back on my feet, a blow rang behind me, I screamed for the scare and when I could get back on my feet, Henry was… he was there… unconscious and injured…and a car standing in front…-Her voice cut off at the end and Jasper hug her again and even in the his friend's hug, let out a "I'm sorry", to the blond woman.

-Charlotte nothing of this is your fault, Henry, I know him, He's my son, He would have done the same, over and over again, even if I forbid him, I addition the car could have hit both, he just have had time to step you aside, there isn't any scenery in which this could be better, only worst and believe me when I say that I am very happy that you be fine-, the blond woman said and Steve could realized for the way that she said it, that she was be completely honest.

Charlotte smiled.

-Once he climbed a tree for saved a kitty-, mentioned the husband.

-I still thinking that the kitty didn't need to be saved, that was the first time that He climbed a tree- everybody laugh a little.

But despite that gesture of joy, Steve could realize that the feeling that more encompassed everybody faces was the worry, even the blond girl that pretend look her phone, even when was obvious that it was off. Surely everybody realized that, for the way in that they seeing her, but they opted for didn't say nothing about that.

After 5 minutes, Steve listened steps, again, this time very rushed, down the hall by which Henry's family had arrived, after a seconds, He saw a thirty and something years old, man, appear and go directly to the Henry's friends and family, with restlessness and seriousness fixed in his blue eyes.

Steve see how the new arrival greeted everyone, including a hug for Henry's mom, for then asked if there was something new.

-We don't know anything yet, Ray-, Charlotte answered.

Had to happen almost a half hour, until a doctor came to the waiting room.

-Jason Watson's family-

Steve could stand up and scream in exasperation Who was Jason Watson? if the woman of his side wouldn't have stood up and would have present herself as the Jason's grandma, before go directly to the doctor.

-He is ok, like we supposed, the blow in his head wasn't anything bad, it will hurts for a few days, but everything will be ok, his left wrist is fractured, but nothing serious, if you accompany me you could see him and in a 15 minutes, everything will be ready for you can will go home.

The grandma smile with a very contagious joy, that Steve was smiled too, then she looked at Steve with the same smile for a seconds, before follow to the doctor for can get together with her grandchild, while Steve stayed thinking about that he wouldn't give because Henry would come out of the accident unharmed

Had to happen a half hour more, before another doctor came to the waiting room and asked for Henry's family.

The doctor didn't say anything for that everybody Henry's relatives approached to him and make a semicircle around him, the doctor seemed a little intimated for be surrounded in that way, however, He only needed like 3 seconds for come back to his serious and calm attitude, for calm the constants -How is he? - that came out of the all mouths of the people reunited there.

-He is stable- the doctor said and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

-He has a broken leg, is a closed fracture and it's not so serious, He got some little lacerations that will heal with the time too, the blow in his head is a little concussion and He got a cut near , which of course bled by the impact for falling to the ground, it needed 3 stitches, but nothing enough serious, He is awake, now, if you want to see him-

-Can we go all? –, asked Jasper.

The doctor looked him doubting, then he looked everybody, that seemed beg with only looked him, the one studied in medicine, sigh.

-Alright, but, do not make noise, I can get problems for this, he is the room number 140 -, was the last that the doctor said before he lefts.

Steve didn't know what to do, again, so he waiting for everyone disappear in another hall that led to the rooms, before followed them, He observed that everybody entering to the room that said 140 in the door and he couldn't resist the temptation of hear what was happening inside, so Steve looked and checked that nobody's around before stick his ear to the door.

-Oh my God! Henry how you feeling? -, He heard Henry's mom asking.

-I am fine-, Steve heard say to a new voice that supposed that was of Henry and He couldn't feel more relieved of listen for first time ever that voice, even if it sounded a little tired.

\- I'm glad you are fine-, He heard to say the man, which name, apparently was Ray.

Steve listened more of the comments relieved of everybody, until a commentary almost made him jump of his skin.

-And What going to happen with the car's driver? -, asked the blond girl, that apparently was the Henry's little sister.

-He is here-, Jasper answered, -Charlotte obligated him to come-

-I didn't obligate him, is his responsibility, the accident was his fault-

-Where is He?, - Ray asked.

-He was in the waiting room, the guy that was in the first row-, Jasper said.

-Alright, I come back in five-, Ray said and Steve heard him walking by the room.

-Wait-, Henry said with a voice still tired and little hoarse. - What are you going to do? -

-I am going to talk with him-

-With your fist? -

-Henry, He hit you with his car and you end up at the hospital with a broken leg and…! -

-Hitting him won't fix anything-

-Henry…-

-What If I talk to him? -

There was a little silence before Henry's mom spoke.

-I don't know if that is a good idea, honey-

-Mom, nothing is going to happen to me, in addition, if He was willing to come, He should care what happened-

-Alright I am going for him -, Ray said and before someone could say something, Steve opened the door.

All of them looked at him with surprise and Steve knew that needed to give an explanation.

-I… I felt that I should to come…-

-Fine… Can I talk with him alone? -, inquired Henry, looking at Steve with tired brown eyes and despite the nervousness that Steve feeling, He was relieved of see the boy awake.

Everybody looked Henry with doubt before leave the room and observed with doubt and warning, in Charlotte and Ray's case.

This last one said in low voice, but audible enough for Steve.

-Don't forget that I'll be less than an inch of the door-

When in room there was no one left except for Henry and him, Steve for umpteenth time didn't know what to do, neither what to say.

-Eh… I suppose that you want to explain? right? -, asked Henry with a hint of tiredness still notorious in his voice.

Steve sighed, however, before start to talk, Henry's voice sounded again.

-If you want you could sit down-

Steve needed all his willpower for don't let out a cry of surprise and drop his jaw, before say:

-Seriously, are you inviting the person who hit you with his car, to sit? –

-I suppose that everything has an explain-, was blond boy's answer and Steve couldn't avoid observed the plaster in his leg, the stitches in his temple and the lacerations, before sit down in a chair in Henry's left side and start to narrate how bad his day had been and how he thought that was a good idea get distract in the middle of the road, finally Steve couldn't avoid the apology that left his mouth.

-I really, really sorry-

Steve didn't wait receive almost right away an answer.

-apology accepted-

-What?!, - Steve asked, observing the boy smile to his disbelief.

-Before you will say it, I'm not kidding, - answered Henry.

-Why are you forgive me, so easy? –

-Because I understand you-

-How…? -, but Steve didn't finish the question, because Henry continued talking.

-I have a job and has been very difficult balance it with the study and Family's things… sometimes is so exhausting that I only want to stay in my bed and sleep forever, but I didn't regret about nothing…is a… great job, I have discovered that this is what like me to do and that's… that's enough for continue. I know that was a completely mistake that you get distract in the road, but if you didn't care about nothing your speed would have been like 124 miles for hour… your car hit me with 40, what somehow save me of get worst, maybe a part of you had a feeling something like this could happen… and for that you didn't increment the speed.

Henry finished to talk and laid more deeply in hospital's bed, he seemed exhaust.

Steve was speechless and after a few seconds asked:

-Are you ok? –

-Just a little tired-, Henry answered him still with a smile.

-Thank you-, was the last that Steve said and then of smile to the boy, he stood up, opened the door and after observe still a little scared to the people in the hall, specially Ray, who was rubbing his fists, Steve come back to the waiting room, Steve supposed that the police would go looking for him, so that seemed the best place to wait.

As he supposed, the police arrived and was a relief when they informed him that all he would have to do was pay a penalty fee, was a high amount of money, but as the accident wasn't so serious and police has determinated after visit to Henry, that the accident only was that: an accident for carelessness, Steve wouldn't have to step on jail neither anything like that.

The police officers told him that he could retire, he should remove his car of the station to, and if he won't pay the penalty fee, then yes it would be in trouble. Steve didn't worry about this last thing, he would do it as fast as possible, he was about to leave the hospital, but he decided come back and say goodbye to Henry, that boy save him in some way when requesting talk with the police first.

When Steve came to the hospital room, the door was a little open and he observed that Charlotte was inside, so that he stayed there without do any action.

-Sometimes I think that you are too good-, said She.

-Char, everything is fine-

-What if it would had been worse? –

-Char, everything is fine-

-Henry, it could have been worse-

-Char, everything is fine-

-Can you stop of repeat the same? –, asked she with exasperation, but Steve realized fun in his eyes.

-Can you stop of worry about it? –

-Henry, you…you pushed me out of … the… the car trajectory-

-And I don't regret-

-Hen ... -

-You know what would have kill me? -

-A higher speed, a ... - Charlotte couldn't continue because Henry interrupted her.

-You instead of me-

-Hen, the car would have hit us both-

-And I glad of avoid it and that only me is like… like this-

-You are a brave fool; did you know? -, Charlotte approached to him and leaning gave him a little kiss in his forehead.

When she got apart, Steve could observed that both were blushing and he couldn't avoid smile, he didn't want to interrupted the moment and he turned to leave.

-They make a good couple, don't they? -

Steve looked to Jasper stand up there, next to him with a huge smile, while tried to calm his heart for the scare.

-Eh ... well ... yeah-, Steve said. - I have to go -, He completed, but before walking to the exit from the hospital, He added:

\- You have a friend, really special, he is an incredible, a super person-

-You don't have idea of the magnitude of the word "super" -, mentioned Jasper.

-Excuse me? - asked Steve confused.

-Nothing, never mind -, Jasper said with nervousness.

Steve looked at him a little confuse, but after, he left.

While Steve waited for a taxi appeared, Steve couldn't avoid think what, nonetheless, this mess wasn't that bad, he would have to explain a lot of things to his boss, but really, he was no longer worried, only hoped see the boy again and that this time none accident be in between.

Months later, Kid Danger, saved him from a theft and Steve stayed a little confuse, when the boy saw him with something like recognition when he returned to him the wallet that a guy named Jeff had taken away.

The Captain Man's sidekick said goodbye and Steve played down.

* * *

**Thank you for read it **

**-Lazuli 2B**


End file.
